Entangled Heart Strings
by mikami234
Summary: It's their third year of high school, but Setsuna feels she still needs to work on becoming stronger, and more importantly, decide on who she really loves! Will a new and unexpected love bloom? SetsuKono SetsuEva


Entangled Heart Strings

Liquid Fire

Clangs of metal resounded in the space around two figures absorbed in what looked like an elaborate dance from a distance. A sudden explosion occurred and something could be seen shooting out of the smoke and flying debris-a flash of white. Following after the white figure, a black on could be seen pursuing its partner.

A collision took place and both figures plummeted towards the ground in an obvious struggle. A huge impact blew the hovering smoke away like a ripple effect, revealing the two figures. A samurai sword and two iron fans lay a small distance away. A strained silence fell over the damaged terrain.

"I yield."

The vampire smirked and flicked her blonde head as her piercing blue eyes met amber ones. She leaned over the taller girl, straddling her as her small hands pinning two large snow-white wings to the ground.

"Ten minutes… two more than our last bout… that's the longest anyone has ever lasted against me." She said softly, her fangs showing clearly as she spoke.

Setsuna's heart raced. She was convinced it was from their battle and not because of a certain vampire. She tried to ignore the feeling of thighs pressed against her sides and forced herself not to look away from those mesmerizing eyes.

"After a few more weeks of training here, you'll be able to last fifteen minutes. Perhaps more…" Evangeline continued, not lessening the pressure on the dark-haired girl's wings.

Setsuna felt a twinge of pain go through her shoulder blades, finally feeling the strength of the smaller girl, and couldn't help but clench her teeth and hiss in pain.

"Keep practicing." Evangeline stood as she released her hold, hair brushing against Setsuna's face.

The Shinmeiryu quickly retracted her wings and stood shakily, knowing this was as close to a compliment as Evangeline could give.

"Thank you, Evangeline-san." Setsuna bowed.

"That's 'master' to you." Evangeline kept walking, her lush blonde hair trailing behind her.

Setsuna watched as two maid-robots met the small girl and led her inside the largest building. She sighed and turned toward her sword. She knelt and picked up Yunagi, quickly sheathing her beloved friend.

"Thank you." She whispered fondly.

As she made her way to the same building as Evangeline had entered, her eyes couldn't help but admire how her surroundings were repairing themselves. The fountain, which had exploded earlier, flew back into its original form, as if nothing had happened. A smaller building, which had been reduced to rubble by a dodged lightning attack, quickly retained its former form.

She turned down a hall, her sandals treading lightly on the granite floor as Yunagi swung from one hand. She lifted her hand to open the door at the end of the hallway when it was suddenly flung open. She sputtered, taken by surprise, as five hands pulled her into the vicinity. She was met with a garble of incoherent noise and undecipherable words as she blinked, trying to adjust the change of light.

"Shut up! Can't you guys see she's tired?! Idiots." A strong pair of hands led her over to a bed and firmly seated her on the soft mattress. "You okay? God, you look terrible!"

Setsuna, slightly dazed, looked up at her savior and smiled.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Asuna."

Eye sight finally adjusting, she looked at the familiar faces crowded around her bed. There was Negi's concerned but excited ten-year-old face, Asakura's camera lens, Nodoka's hair, Yue's sullen expression, Konoka's sweet smile and of course her pigtailed friend.

"Anything I can do to help, Sechan?" Konoka asked worriedly, pressing closer.

"Kiss me." Was what Setsuna longed to say, but she swallowed instead. "J-Just something to drink and maybe a little rest."

Konoka nodded and quickly set off to look for something to drink Everyone returned their attention back to the tired warrior.

"That was an amazing duel with Master, Setsuna-san! Even with all my training, I can only last three minutes and Asuna can only last about one minute. Two if she uses Kanka style! But, then again, she usually loses whenever-OWW!! Asuna! Why'd you hit me?" Negi wailed as he held his throbbing head.

Asuna just hmphed and mumbled something that sounded very much like more threats.

Yue and Nodoka proceeded to ask Setsuna questions about her battle, how it felt and what they should prepare for; basically, they drilled her. All the while, the camera shutter never stopped clicking.

While Setsuna did her best to answer the continuous hail of questions and ignore the nonstop clicking from Asakura, she felt her strength fading.

"H-Hey! You don't look so good, Setsu-KONOKA! Where's that drink?" Asuna's voice sounded slightly paniced.

"B-Be right there!" Setsuna heard rapid closing of drawers and cupboards and a clink of glass.

"Give her some room!"

"Is this always the after affect that follows such battles like-"

"Oh for Kami's sake! Stop pestering her! KONOKA!"

Finally, a cup was pressed to her lips as someone supported her head. She guzzled the drink to quench her sudden burning thirst and felt some liquid fall down her neck. There was an anxious silence.

"H-How do you feel, Setsuna-san?" Negi asked nervously.

Setsuna, suddenly feeling very light and free, stared blearily at all the wavering faces swimming in and out of her vision.

"Feel fine as… a dwandeelion…" she smiled goofily as she swayed slightly, wondering

why everything was spinning. "Prolly 'nother of Eva-chan's resort magic…" Setsuna giggled as she fell back against a soft pillow. Setsuna did not know why everyone was wearing stupefied expressions. She suddenly turned to Konoka.

"Hey Konochan… when'd you get a nose ring?"

That's all she remembered before falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
